lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Earth Armed Forces (Reboot)
The Earth Armed Forces are the primary military force of the United Commonwealth of Earth. It consists of the Earth Ground Forces, Earth Space Forces, and Royal Guard. The King of Earth is the Commander in Chief and directs the military along with the King's Hand. The Earth Armed Forces were formed after the unification of Earth in 5E 1. A successor of the Supreme City Army, the Earth Armed Forces inherited its equipment, officers, and doctrines from Supreme City after it united Earth. Being the largest military on the planet in recent years, the Earth Armed Forces draws its personnel from all over the planet, but especially from Supreme City. The Earth Government reserves the right to utilize conscription, however it has not been necessary since its inception. Doctrinally, the Earth Armed Forces use a variety of vehicles and high-tech weapons. However, since 5E 1, the lack of an existential threat has reduced the innovation of weaponry. As such, much of the equipment the Earth Armed Forces use are aging and up for replacement. History In 4E 792, Supreme City began its conquest of Earth, led by the Washington family, who had been the leaders of Supreme City for generations. Supreme City used its military to put down the ravaging warlords and bandits that had loose rulership in the rural and sparsely inhabited places on Earth. By 4E 817, the Earth had been conquered by Supreme City. 5E 1 marked the beginning of the United Commonwealths of Earth. In tandem with this creation, the Earth Armed Forces were also established. The King's Hand was appointed by the King to oversee the Earth Armed Forces. The United Army of the Commonwealths evolved from the Supreme City Army and other armed forces it absorbed in 5E 1. The United Navy of the Commonwealths were established in 5E 3 to facilitate expansion outside of Earth. A select few individuals who were shown to have excellent combat prowess were chosen to form the Royal Guard in 5E 3. In 5E 20, the question of the use of highly skilled Ki users was answered by the creation of the United Special Forces, a subdivision of the United Army of the Commonwealths. The United Special Forces takes volunteers who are adept in Ki use and trains them to operate in smaller and more precise missions. United Army of the Commonwealths The United Army of the Commonwealths handles all planetary forces, including ones related to naval and air operations. Headed by the Chief-General of the Army, who is a general appointed by the King's Hand, the army carriers the symbolic power of executing the King's will on Earth, as it is relatively large and powerful for a planet with no outside enemies. In fighting its foes, the United Army of the Commonwealths utilizes many heavy weapons and vehicles such as tanks and artillery to smash through enemies. Infantry provides a supporting role for the aforementioned equipment, but due to the large numbers of potential conscripts, infantry is often used heavily as well. Personnel The members of the United Army of the Commonwealths are split between enlisted and officers. Officers must enroll in the United Army Academy to be considered for commission. Enlisted personnel are either volunteers or conscripts who need no special education to join aside from basic military training. Enlisted personnel who are rank Sergeant (E-5) or higher are considered non-commissioned officers (NCO). There is believed to be a disconnect between the enlisted and officer personnel in the United Army. Most, if not all, of the officers are drawn from Inner Supreme City. As a result, the officers tend to come from upper and high middle class backgrounds. The lack of a military academy outside of Supreme City is a contributing factor to this. Enlisted personnel typically hail from Outer Supreme City and the other Commonwealths, which have more lower class people, creating a socioeconomic divide. Rural areas are also sources of the manpower pool for enlisted personnel, which also creates a large urban-rural divide. The United Special Forces also have some friction with the other elements of the United Army. The United Special Forces are seen as a cult by many people in the regular army. This is due to the differences in training and philosophy the United Special Forces utilize, due to their usage of Ki users. Additionally, many within the army believe that the United Special Forces receive preferred treatment compared to the regular army. 'Equipment' 'Lasgun' The standard-issue main service rifle for the United Army. The Lasgun fires a concentrated bolt of heat onto its target, melting and searing through flesh and armor. It is extremely cheap to manufacture, reliable, and has minimal recoil. It has a selective fire mechanism, allowing the user to fire semi-automatic or full-auto. Specific variants allow it to be a designated marksman rifle for snipers. 'Laspistol' The Laspistol is a minimized variant of the Lasgun, used by officers and assault troops. 'Hotshot Lasgun' Another variant of the Lasgun, used primarily by assault troops. The Hotshot Lasgun offers a hotter and more powerful shot at the expense of weight and manufacturing cost. 'Volley Lasgun' A squad-level support weapon that evolved from light machine guns. The Volley Lasgun can put out a more continuous rate of fire. 'Heavy Bolter' The only heavy machine gun in the army. It is meant to be fired mounted from a prepared position, along with a squad-mate to assist in feeding the belt. 'Grenade Launcher' The grenade launcher is a light, man-portable weapon capable of firing small explosive charges. Almost every squad has a dedicated member using it. Their primary duty is to lay down suppressive fire and destroy light vehicles and buildings. It has a choice of two different payloads, anti infantry Fragmentation grenades, and anti-armor Krak grenades. 'Light Mortar' The only mortar system for use in infantry. It requires two soldiers to use effectively. The Light Mortar fires an explosive shell on a high-arching trajectory capable of flying over the heads of nearby troops and crashing down on the rear ranks of the enemy. Its primary use is in the anti-personnel role, breaking up enemy infantry formations and pinning them down. 'Vehicles' 'Scout Walker' As a lightly armored cockpit armed with a variety of weapons mounted on two legs, the Scout Walker serves as the primary scouting and light support vehicle in the army. It is a one-man, all-terrain, lightweight, bipedal c ombat walker. It is most used when patrols must move across rough terrain that would completely immobilize heavier vehicles. Sentinels achieve a perfect balance of robustness and mobility, able to negotiate terrain that would immobilize heavier battle tanks and armoured vehicles whilst still able to face down fire that would shred ranks of infantry. 'War Wagon' The War Wagon Armored Transport is the army's main troop carrier, capable of transporting troops on the battlefield and giving them small fire support. Additionally, the War Wagon is able to provide cover to infantry with its armor. 'Salem Tank' Named after a king of Earth, Salem, the Salem Tank is an older tank that was mass produced fifty-five years after the unification of Earth. Plagued by engine problems and an unadaptable turret, the tank commonly evokes anger to the tank crews operating it. 'Raptor' The Raptor is a multi-purpose aircraft used in the United Army. Due to a lack of enemies capable of threatening airborne combat, it is also the only aircraft used in the army. It is designed to transport and deploy personnel, intercept and engage other aircraft, and provide close air support for ground units. Due to its nature as a jack of all trades aircraft, the Raptor sometimes feels clunky in combat roles, as it is first and foremost a troop transport. 'Mantis' The Mantis is a self-propelled artillery gun. It was designed on the same chassis as the War Wagon. It fires extremely large shells at enemies up to 50 miles away. United Navy of the Commonwealths The United Navy of the Commonwealths handles operations related to the United Commonwealths of Earth's interests in outer space. This includes facilitating expansion and exploration and working with private entities in space. It is headed by the Chief-Admiral of the Navy, who is an Admiral appointed by the King's Hand. Having no real combat experience, the navy is not an extremely effective fighting force, especially compared to the army. Additionally, due to the lack of necessity for innovation, the technology behind the navy is quite rudimentary. 'Ships' The United Navy has a small variety of ships due to a lack of threats presented to Earth. 'Hammerhead' The Hammerhead-class destroyer was the first class that the United Commonwealths designed in 5E 3 . Currently the fastest class of ship in the United Navy, it is almost always sent as a first response to anything. Armed with one large beam gun for its main armament and a small selection of missiles, the Hammerhead-class is not suitable for extended combat. However, it does have multiple point defense cannons for its own defense. 'Spartan' The Spartan-class cruiser was developed from lessons learned after the use of the Hammerhead-class. Issues with extended operations in space lacking supplies and personnel, the Spartan-class was made to be larger. The issue of private small-scale pirates also plagued the shipping of the United Commonwealths, which led to the Spartan-class having more armament. It is armed with a pair of three barreled main gun turrets on the bow and the stern. For additional armament, the Spartan-class is also armed with a large reserve of missile launchers and its own point defense system. 'Swordfish' The Swordfish-class battleship is the most recent addition to the United Navy, developed in 5E 168. Due to its large size, ships of this class are completely constructed in orbital shipyards. The Swordfish-class is the current pinnacle of Earth's space forces. Able to obliterate anything else developed by Earthlings, the Swordfish-class is the bane of pirates and criminals alike. However, it is small in numbers, with only a few dozen currently in service. This class of ships have impressive armament, with three double barreled main gun turrets, six large missile launchers, and twenty small missile launchers. Additionally, the Swordfish-class carries a small shuttle which can be used to ferry men and equipment to other ships, space stations, and into planets. Royal Guard An oddity within the Armed Forces, the Royal Guard is a small and prestigious institution that began after the unification of Earth. It is tasked with the protection of the royal family, high ranking officials of the government, and security within Inner Supreme City. The Royal Guard is most well known as the security force in the House of the Senate and the Royal Palace. It also performs many ceremonial duties. The Royal Guard is armed with the same equipment as the as the United Army. A small number of spaceships are owned by the Royal Guard for their own use as well. However, many people will note that the quality of the equipment the Royal Guard have is greater than those of the army and navy. The leader of the Royal Guard is the Captain of the Guard, who is appointed by the King. The Captain often may not be someone of actual military experience, as they are usually an individual that the King personally knows and trusts. The Royal Guard does not take volunteers. Individuals who distinguish themselves in the United Army and United Navy are given the opportunity to join the Royal Guard. Many personnel in the United Army and United Navy hold private resentments against the Royal Guard. Common criticisms include the cushiness of the job, since most Royal Guard personnel are assigned to Inner Supreme City, which is known for its wealth and beauty. Another criticism is the alleged "talent drain" of the army and navy, due to the recruitment process of the Royal Guard, removing the skilled individuals from the main forces, where they are potentially needed more. Category:Pages added by BraveNewRoyalty Category:Lookout Rebooted Category:Military Category:Role-Play Articles